Dewa Penyembunyi
by Ryuga ken
Summary: Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sewaktu TK aku di tinggal saat berangkat rekreasi. Sewaktu SD aku di tinggal saat kemah bersama. Sewaktu SMP dan SMA aku di tinggal sendiri saat perjalanan wisata. Dan kini ketika aku akan memasuki perguruan tinggi, aku di tinggalkan oleh seluruh umat manusia sendirian. Berjuang untuk menghadapi bencana alam moster seorang diri dan hampir membuatku me


Kupu-kupu Terasing

Kepemilikan karakter : Jelas bukan milikku

Sinopsis :

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Sewaktu TK aku di tinggal saat berangkat rekreasi.

Sewaktu SD aku di tinggal saat kemah bersama.

Sewaktu SMP dan SMA aku di tinggal sendiri saat perjalanan wisata.

Dan kini ketika aku akan memasuki perguruan tinggi, aku di tinggalkan oleh seluruh umat manusia sendirian.

Berjuang untuk menghadapi bencana alam moster seorang diri dan hampir membuatku menjadi gila dalam penantian menunggu umat manusia kembali datang.

* * *

.

Proluge

13, April, tahun 2020

Para mahasiswa meninggalkan ruangan kuliah mereka masing-masing dengan cepat ketika tiba waktunya materi kuliah selesai pada pukul 14.45. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan betah berlama-lama dikelas yang membosankan kucuali aku Namikaze Naruto, bukanya aku tak ingin meninggalkan kelas atau apapun, ya? Hanya saja aku tak ingin berdesakan dengan orang lain yang saling berebut untuk keluar dari rungan ini.

Pada saat setengah kerumunan orang itu tinggal setengahnya telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa detak jantungku berhenti untuk sesaat dan muncul perasaan tidak menyenangkan menyerang perasaanku. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika aku ingin muntah tetapi itu hanya sesaat saja dan ketika aku mengadahkan kepalaku menghadap pintu aku terkejut sudah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku panik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar namun tak ada sama sekali orang yang berjalan di koridor seolah memang tidak pernah ada orang disana.

'Tidak ada orang. Kemana mereka semua? Kemana suara itu pergi?'

Ada sejumlah besar orang yang kuliah pada pukul 14.45. Tentu, tidak semua orang di jurusan tersebut sama seperti Naruto yang selalu keluar terakhir dikelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka biasanya langsung keluar dari area universitas ketika selesainya materi kuliah mereka. Namun, tidak banyak orang yang berjalan keluar dari Universitas meski begitu untuk tiba-tiba tak ada suara atau orang sama sekali secara tiba-tiba bukanlah suatu hal yang normal bisa dijelakan oleh akal sehat semata!

"Sepertinya tidak ada acara pada hari ini? Apakah ada acara tiba-tiba di universitas ini?"

Meskipun suasana di sana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan auranya terasa berat bagi orang normal untuk ketakutan. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri biasanya tak pernah bergabung pada klub atau pembicaran mengenai berbagai hal, bukan karena Naruto tipe orang yang mencoba menjadi keren, penyendiri, ataupun sombong dengan orang di sekitarnya semenjak masuk Universitas Tokyo. Namun, itu semua berada diluar pilihannya setelah semuanya!

Perasaan sedih dan takut adalah hal yang sia-sia. Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga gedung dengan berani dan tegak terlepas dari hilangnya semua orang. Dia ingin mencari tumpangan dari shuttel bus, tapi tak ada kendara yang terlihat berlalu lalang.

Apakah ada pelatihan militer di universitas? Atau mereka menggelar permainan petak umpet terbesar di sini? Berbagai pertanyaan aneh datang ke arah kepalanya namun semuanya di tepis. Selama 19 tahun kejadian aneh yang menimpa hidupnya dimana ia bahkan tak pernah memegang tangan seorang gadis dan kurangnya kehadiran lainya, keadaan ini tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa-apa dari itu semua.

Namun, Naruto merenungkan lagi kejadian menghilangnya semua orang di universitas ketika keluar dari lokasi universitas itu.

"Apa?"

Tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

"Ada apa ini!"

"Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi!"

Dalam kepanikan, Naruto meneriakan kata yang sama sambil berlari di sekitar. Tidak ada seorang pun untuk menyatakan sebuah ide gila seperti berpergian dangan sejumlah besar orang dan menghilang dalam waktu singkat adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Situasi ini teralu mengkhawatirkan untuk melarikan diri dalam kenyataan.

Tidak ada satupun. Tiadak ada satupun orang yang dapat dilihat!

Dia melihat melalui jendela-jendela toko yang biasa ia kunjungi. Makanan di atas meja itu masih mengeluarkan uap hangat, kursi yang sedikit di tarik ke belakang seperti jika seseorang duduk diatasnya sesaat sebelumnya. Selanjutnya sumpit yang tak menentu dilemparkan ke samping memberi kesan pengguna mereka tiba-tiba menghilang di udara tipis.

Keanehan ini di terapkan di semua toko-toko. Kebetulan, bagaimana dengan parkiran mobil? Mobil yang bergerak di jalan raya bertabrakan dengan keras karena kehilangan pengemudi mereka, dengan beberapa mobil yang diambang ledakan karena kebocoran bahan bakar dan terbakarnya bensin akibat dari percikan api dari korsleting listrik.

'Sialan!'

Pikiranya mungkin berantakan, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ketika ancaman bahaya datang dan melarikan diri dari jalan raya dimana kendaraan tidak terlihat atau bisa dikatakan area aman. Gema ledakan besar terdengar dengan keras seperti di film-film laga yang mengelitik telinganya.

Angin bertiup membawa udara panas dengan gilanya dan Naruto yang berlari dengan cepat seperti di atas angin. Kemudian dia mengangis dengan sia-sia sambil berlari.

Pikiranya yang bingung kembali bersama-sama dengan denganya lagi ketika sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus sekali lagi dan duduk di tempat tunggu dalam kesunyian.

"Kemana? Kemana sebenarnya semua orang pergi?"

Naruto tak pernah habis pikir dalam semua ke anehan yang terjadi pada seluruh hidupnya dalam kurun waktu 19 tahun akan datang sebuah kejadian aneh yang dapat merubahnya menjadi seorang penyendiri yang sesungguhnya.

Berbagai pikiran tentang beberapa hepotesis, Naruto simpulkan tentang kejadian yang sedang menimpanya sekarang ini, seperti pemikiran bahwa semua orang telah di pindahkan ke dunia lain atau dirinya sendiri yang di pindahkan ke dimensi kaca seperti di cerita-cerita novel yang Naruto baca untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya ketika dirumah. Naruto sangat bersyukur bahwa dirinya setidaknya tidak di kirim ke sebuah dunia yang di penuhi oleh monster atau dunia yang di penuhi oleh wabah zombie. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko.

"Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah untuk makan masakan ibu dan pergi tidur." Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat pemberhentian bus itu dalam kesunyian.

Terdengar gema suara langkah kaki yang cukup lemah di tengah sebuah jalan raya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan raya dengan kesunyian sambil melihat-lihat ke arah toko disekitar sana yang keadaannya sama seperti awal kejadian ini, sepi, sunyi, dan suram. Untuk sepintas Naruto melewati toko barang elektronik disana ia melihat sepintas salah satu TV yang sedang menyala dimana seharusnya disana ada seorang pembaca berita yang membacakan berita untuk sore hari ini. Namun, apa yang sekarang ditampilkan disana adalah sebuah meja, kursi, dan tablet yang berisi teks berita yang akan dibacakan oleh pembaca berita disana seharusnya, sekarang kosong tanpa adanya orang yang memegang kendali di acara berita tersebut.

Setelah menatap TV tersebut sekilas Naruto berjalan kembali, melangkah kan kakinya dalam sebuah kesunyian tak berarti menuju rumah orangtuanya yang tersayang.

Selama perjalanan pulang Naruto masih dapat mendengar suara-suara ledakan-ledakan yang memekakan telinga seseorang, dimana Naruto sangat yakin suara ledakan itu disebabkan oleh kebocoran gas atau semacamnya, jangan lupakan juga suara gemuruh dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang rubuh, rata dengan tanah.

Setelah waktu yang lama Naruto berjalan dalam sebuah kesunyian akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah rumah yang berwarna putih dan biru serta halaman yang rapi menggambarkan suasana yang segar untuk dilihat dan nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Setelah berhenti untuk sesaat memandangi rumahnya dan menghilangkan keraguan yang ada dihatinya, Naruto melangkah kan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah orangtuanya dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Naruto dangan lesu dan berat.

"Bahkan... Ayah dan Ibu... juga sama..." ucap Naruto dengan lelah tak bertenaga seperti biasanya ketika ia pulang.

Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dimana ia dan orangtuanya biasa makan dengan canda dan tawa dari ia dan ibunya serta Ayahnya yang hanya tertawa garing ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Sebuah momen yang tak kan terlupakan oleh diriya, sekarang tak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa didunia ini. Mulai sekarang ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tertinggal di dunia ini sendiri.

Naruto melangkah kan kakinya menjauh dari ruang makan dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Ketika Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang mana harus melewati ruang tengah terlebih dahulu ia secara tak sengaja melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpasang diatas TV berhenti pada pukul 14.46.

"Ini, aneh? Bukanya baru tadi pagi baterai jam itu diganti? Bagaimana bisa jam itu berhenti setelah baterainya di ganti?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menghampiri Naruto seperti sebuah deru dari air terjun yang berjatuhan ke sungai tanpa berhenti.

"Astaga! Jam tanganku juga berhenti di waktu yang sama!" Teriakan terkejut Naruto terdengar sangat keras karena kesunyian yang ada.

Tanpa memikirkan alasan yang ada, Naruto berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya untuk melihat jam weker dan jam dinding orangtuanya, namun hasilnya sama. Waktu telah berhenti pada pukul 14.46. Kemudian Naruto juga mengecek internet apakah dapat digunakan atau tidak. Namun hasilnya internet tidak dapat digunakan. Naruto berlari kesana dan kemari dimana terdapat jam untuk mengetahui waktu, bahkan Naruto rela masuk kerumah tetangganya hanya untuk melihat jam yang menunjuk kan waktu yang sama yaitu pukul 14.46.

Rasa lelah menyerang mentalnya secara bertubi-tubi ini, membuat dirinya hampir mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sempat terlintas di pikirannya, untung saja ia melihat dan menyadari bahwa waktu telah berhenti.

Sekarang Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk membuat Ramen instan dari ramen cup edisi terbatas yang Naruto miliki dan di sembunyikan dari ibunya.

"Entahlah... aku harus senang atau sedih setidaknya kompor gasnya masih dapat digunakan... Heheh." Sebuah suara tanpa nada dan semangat terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Setelah membuat ramen dan selesai makan Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar orangtuanya untuk tidur.

"Setidaknya ketika aku bangun dari tidurku keadaan akan seperti semula lagi." Do'a Naruto sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


End file.
